


Like a Fairy Tale

by yuki_onna_sicarius



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Loom, Mobius Final Fantasy
Genre: M/M, esper!Reks, esper!vaan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_onna_sicarius/pseuds/yuki_onna_sicarius
Summary: Reks was a child born to two warriors who had given up their swords. When he accidentally used powerful magic at a young age, a wizard in gray robes took him to a tower guarded by a dragon to keep him safe from those who would use him for personal gain.After ten years, Reks' parents deemed it safe for his return and told the other villagers of Reks' location and offered a great sum to whoever could bring him back to them. Warriors from all over the world sought out Reks and tried to free him from his tower, and all have failed.But that never stopped Rasler.





	1. Prologue

Many long years ago, Ultima led twelve espers in a battle against the Occuria. Power hungry and arrogant, they believed they could smite down the Occuria, their creators, the _gods_. Angered that their creations would do such a heinous thing, the Occuria exiled the Espers to a world called Ivalice, where they could only be freed if they could be bested in battle.

They had not been warned about the summoner.

A woman wearing blue, who came to be known as the Azure Witch, had been given the ability to call on the Espers to battle. She and her husband, a mysterious man named Wol, caught the attention of the High Seraph. She called them to the Great Crystal, her prison on Ivalice, and upon their arrival, plucked a golden feather from her right wing. Wol offered up his magic, and when she was satisfied, the High Seraph implanted the feather into Meia, the Azure Witch.

Nine months later, a baby boy was born. He was as beautiful as his creator, with pale blonde hair, slate-blue eyes, and fair skin. Meia named him Reks, and nurtured in him a kindness more powerful than any army.

Two years after the birth of Reks, Ultima called the couple back to the Great Crystal. Seeing how well they had taken care of and loved Reks, she plucked a feather from her left wing and they created yet another life. This one, Wol named Vaan. In this child was nurtured the same kindness, but with an added bit of mischief.

Neither one knew of Ultima's part in creating them. They never needed to. However, one day while Reks was out with the other children, he accidentally called down upon Rabanastre a terrible storm, one more fierce than any the city had ever seen, after one of the other children upset him. When Meia managed to calm him, she took him far away, to a lone island inhabited by strange people in colorful robes. She found the only one in a gray robe, a young yet powerful one.

"They know," she stated, clutching Reks close to her. "They know." It was all she could say.

"Then they will come for him," the young man said. Reks wanted to see his face, for all he could see was the man's bright blue eyes, not unlike his mother's. "How old is he?"

"Seven," Meia replied. "Too young to leave his father and me."

"And yet that is the only option," the man said. "You know what will happen if the Emperor of Archades or king of Rozzaria were to get their hands on him. Even your own king would turn him into a weapon if he could. The only way to keep Reks safe it to take him somewhere secret. I wouldn't do this if there was another way, Meia."

"I know," she sighed softly. She kissed Reks' forehead and let him go, pushing him closer to the robed man. "Reks, this is Bobbin. He's going to keep you safe."

"Mommy?" Reks asked, his voice begging.

"In time, we will meet again." Before Reks could protest, Meia vanished in a dark cloud. Reks' lip trembled. Before he started to cry, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"You will see her again someday," Bobbin promised, doing his best to comfort the child. "For now, we must find a way to keep you safe."

A strange way to do so, Bobbin spoke with a dragon he had once wronged, though the encounter had made them unlikely friends. He asked her to guard Reks, and when she agreed, the flew atop her back to a distant island, all alone like the one Bobbin lived on, where there was a large tower. It looked like it had once been inhabited, many centuries ago.

"You will live here until it is safe for you to return to the mainland," Bobbin explained. "Tiamat will guard you from intruders." Reks nodded his head, though he didn't want Bobbin to leave. In truth, he wanted his parents and brother, but he knew he wouldn't get either. "Don't worry, Reks. I will come visit when I can, to make sure you're still safe."

When he was satisfied with everything, Bobbin left, weaving a portal open for himself. Once he was gone, Tiamat spoke.

"Those Weavers are strange ones, no?" she asked. "Why I'm friends with that one I haven't the faintest clue. He burned all me gold, turned it to straw and set me to sleep." After she said the words, a dramatic gasp left her mouth. "MY GOLD!" she screeched. Reks couldn't help but laugh as he listened to her frantic cries about her gold. He finally thought that he could enjoy his time on his island.


	2. Chapter 1

 Reks looked out the window, his fingers stroking Tiamat's head as she rambled on about some random topic. He couldn't focus on her, too busy watching the mysterious knight make his way across the island.

"Are you listening to me?" Tiamat huffed. She raised her head, drawing Reks' attention to her. He smiled sheepishly at her before looking again at the man.

"Who is he?" he asked. "What does he want here?"

"Who knows, child?" Tiamat replied, standing up from her laying position. She stretched her wings out, flapping them momentarily, and then wrapped them around Reks protectively. "Shall I go find out?"

"Please do," he huffed. "I keep hearing him scream something, but I can't for the life of me understand him." She nodded and flapped her wings, lifting her from the ground, and flew out of the window.

Trying to busy himself, Reks looked through the pile of things Bobbin had brought for his birthday two months prior. Seventeen was a strange age, Reks decided. What could possibly possess a man to seek out such a far away island that could possibly home no one?

He picked up a letter that had fallen to the floor, recognizing the handwriting immediately. It was Vaan's, his little brother. He never had neat handwriting, but that letter was written with a bit more of a deliberate hand, as if the younger brother had tried to make it legible. Perhaps Penelo, his best friend, had insisted he do better.

_Hey, Reks. Just wanted to say happy birthday. I miss you a lot, and wish you could see everything that's been going on. It's been pretty hectic here in Rabanastre, with this war that's coming. It sounds like Dad may have to fight. I hope not, he gave up fighting for a reason. Mom isn't happy either, but she isn't saying much. I think she's more worried about me than Dad. She said we may have to leave the city. Maybe I can come live with you and Tiamat? I think I'd like that better than living with the nomads. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your birthday with Tiamat and the other two. -Vaan_

Reks smiled. He missed his family dearly, and wished more than anything he could be with them again. The news about the war didn't surprise him, nor the fact that his father may have to fight. Soldiers had been trying to get him to fight for years with no luck. Vaan was right, he had given up fighting for a reason, one he never actually told his children.

He put the letter down and turned to the pile. On top there was a gift from Penelo and her family, a little stuffed dragon that looked nothing like Tiamat. He couldn't blame them, they'd never actually seen Tiamat, but it made him laugh nonetheless. He placed the little blue dragon doll on the table so she could see it when she returned.

The next gift was from his parents. It was a small box, one that fit in the palm of his hand. He opened it and smiled, pulling out a blue seashell brooch which had belonged to is father. He turned it over in his hand before putting it on.

There was a sound down below, in the main area of the tower. Reks walked down, readying a firaga spell as he did, and entered the main hall. It was dark and hard to see, so when the form quickly moved, he screamed and let loose his spell, lighting up the room. Fran glared back at him, so he smiled sheepishly and waved to her.

"Hi Fran," he greeted.

"Do not 'Hi Fran' me," she snapped. "You could have turned me into a bunny roast."

"But I didn't," Reks replied with a wide, innocent smile on his lips. She scoffed and rolled her eyes as she walked toward the kitchen.

"I come back from a hunt only to be made into dinner," she mumbled as she laid out some cockatrice meat. Reks walked over to her and helped her prepare the meat, cutting it into thin slices that she then covered in spices. As much as she hated to do it, she was a damn good cook.

By the time Tiamat returned, their stew was simmering on the fire. She was tired, practically collapsing to the ground, and complained loudly when she did.

"What an idiot!" she screeched when she had caught her breath. "Tried to shoot me down, he did! Almost as bad as when Bobbin set my cave on fire!"

"What does he want?" Reks asked.

"He said he wants to free you from the clutches of the evil creature here," Tiamat replied with a scoff. "I'm no evil creature, I'm a harmless dragon!"

"Harmless indeed," Fran commented as she put a piece of cockatrice meat in her mouth, staring Tiamat down as she ate. The large dragon glared, making a threatening sound in the back of her throat, but Fran didn't look intimidated. Instead, she looked amused. "You don't breathe fire."

"Not since Bobbin lit up my cave, I haven't!"

"Bobbin did not set your cave ablaze, you did."

Tiamat growled, but said nothing. There was no point in arguing with the Viera, she was always right.

"Can we go back to the person that's on the island?" Reks asked. "How did he get here? How did he know this place existed?"

"Perhaps he stumbled upon it as I did," Fran suggested. "While looking for you, he may have found an odd island he thought to rest on."

"But then how would he know I was here?"

"Because your mother told him," a new voice replied. All three looked to see the newcomer, Bobbin, approach them. "Well, she told the people of Rabanastre, who told everyone else. She said there's a big reward to whoever gets you back home."

"Of course she did," Reks replied, "She always goads with treasure."

"Could it be that you are the treasure?" Fran asked, holding out a bowl of stew for Bobbin, who took it gratefully and sat down. Reks blinked at her several times before shaking his head.

"Mom is known to promise a lot, but her own kids aren't one of those things," he replied. She shrugged, drinking some soup from the bowl.

"You're right," Bobbin said, "she wouldn't have you be the prize. She cares too much for your happiness. She probably intends to give money as compensation for the trip."

"If they get me back."

"If they get you back."

Reks sighed and shook his head. Leave it to the dramatic Meia to make some kind of quest out of saving her son instead of just coming herself. He loved her dearly, but sometimes his mother was absolutely insane.

\---

Reks was fast sleep in bed, curled up in a ball, a soft breeze ruffled his hair. Downstairs, Tiamat and Fran were resting, Fran leaning up against the great dragon, who was snoring and mumbling softly in her sleep. Bobbin had returned to Loom Island hours previous. The tower was quiet and tranquil in its time of rest.

The window creaked open softly as a strange being entered. He looked at it worriedly, then turned his eyes toward Reks, who was still fast asleep. Quietly, the man pulled himself fully into the room, his dark clothes making him blend into the night. His chartreuse eyes scanned the room before he moved forward, creeping over to the bed. When he reached it, he laid a hand on Reks' shoulder and shook his softly.

"Reks," he whispered. Reks' eyes blinked open and landed on the man. He screamed loudly and shot off a Blizzard spell, which froze the mystery man from the waist down.

"Who are you!?" Reks screamed as he scrambled away from the bed, grabbing the nearest object he could. He looked at the pillow raised offensively in his hands. He wanted to smack himself in the face, but he didn't. Instead, he threw the pillow at the man's face.

"I'm here to rescue you!" the man replied. "My name is-"

"I don't care what your damn name is!" Reks yelled, hiding behind a chair. "I want you to get out of here!"

"But, I'm here to rescue you and take you back to Rabanastre!"

"Rescue me from what, Tia? The harmless dragon!?" Reks couldn't help but laugh, a tad bit hysterically. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest.

"Your mother said you needed to be brought back to Rabanastre."

"So you decided to break into my room while I was sleeping!?"

Reks could hear rapid footsteps approach, the clink of metal on stone telling him Fran was coming to his rescue. He couldn't have been more relieved; Tiamat wouldn't have been able to do much in that situation.

When she burst into the room, Fran raised her bow, arrow already nocked. She pointed it at the intruder, her red eyes ablaze with anger.

"Who are you?" she demanded, slowly approaching him. She looked predatory, her platinum blonde hair glinting and glowing in the moonlight, her stance low and cautious as she moved closer to her victim. It was these rare moments of feral protectiveness that Reks feared Fran.

"My name is Brer, I come from Dalmasca," he declared, standing as straight as he could without the use of his lower body. "I have come to rescue Reks from the evil dragon and take him home."

"He needs no rescue," Fran replied, her arrow dangerously close to Brer's throat now. "I can take him back myself. He does not know you, nor do I. How do we know you will keep your word?"

"You may accompany me," Brer replied. "Though I will claim the prize for myself."

"I could kill you," she said, pulling the bow's string back even more, "if your words don't please me."

Brer chuckled nervously and nodded. "Of course. The boy's mother wants him home, and I intend to help him get there."

"He is my responsibility, since the day I arrived on this island. I have taken care of him the past nine years, I will return him myself if Meia so wishes. Go home and take that message to her, and tell her to send her reply with Bobbin or a messenger bird."

Brer wanted to protest, but with the arrow pressing dangerously against his skin, and an angry Viera before him, he agreed. Using a Fire spell, Fran freed the man from his icy prison and sent him on his way.

"Before I go," he said, facing Reks, "I want you to know you are a true beauty." With that, he left the room, down the stairs, out of sight.

Reks turned back to Fran, whose face had softened when she turned to him. She sighed and placed a hand on her heart. "I was worried," she said, answering Reks' unspoken question. "I do not trust those I've not met before. If you wish to return home, I will take you myself. It is safer that way."

Reks nodded, returning to his bed. "I think I want to," he admitted. "It's lonely here with only you and Tiamat. And occasionally Bobbin."

Fran nodded in reply and started toward the door, but she stopped before she walked out. "Something troubles you," she commented, turning to face him again. He turned his eyes down in thought before he nodded.

"Is it really a good time to leave?" he asked. "Vaan said that there was a war coming and that my father would have to fight. If there's a war, should I stay here?"

Fran walked back over to him, her hair swaying with each step, catching the light and making her look surreal, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "There will always be war," she replied. "If you wait for it to end, you will never leave this place. If you wish to go home, it is best to go now before doubt takes you and you remain here."

"Then I'll go," Reks said with finality. "Just...not yet. I need time to really wrap my mind around the fact that I'm leaving."

"Sleep for now," Fran instructed. "We can talk more in the morning."

There was something comforting about the way her shoes clicked against the floor as Reks laid down to sleep again. The sound soothed him back into slumber.

\---

Rasler looked at the papers sprawled out in front of him, rubbing his face in an effort to relieve some stress. It didn't help. The citizens of Nabradia were complaining about so many things, wanting so much added to the kingdom, but there were finances the kingdom had to first sort out. They had to pay back Rozzaria and Archadia, the royal wedding coming up had to be paid for, and the king planned to announce another marriage. Rasler was going to lose his mind!

He couldn't believe his father had made him the royal treasurer. He hated working with money and numbers, his father knew that! He sighed and leaned back in his chair, throwing down his quill.

"Your majesty," his advisor called, entering the room, "I have some news you may wish to hear." Rasler waved him forward to speak. "A woman from Rabanastre named Meia is offering a large reward to whoever can bring her son back to her. He is on an abandoned island far off the coast."

"How much?"

"She has not specified an amount, just that it is very large."

"Very large to a peasant woman is nothing to a royal," Rasler pointed out.

"She is no peasant," the advisor replied. "She is not noble, either, but she is no peasant. She was a very famous warrior before she had her two sons and gave up fighting. Perhaps we should bring her here to negotiate a price?"

"Very well," Rasler accepted, "bring her here. Take a carriage."

"Yes, m'lord." The advisor stood and left the room, leaving Rasler to once again deal with the papers in front of him.

He huffed out in anger and stood, walking to the balcony for some fresh air. The wind blew through his hair and a calming manner, making the prince smile.

He stayed out on the balcony until he was called inside to eat. He shut the door behind him as he left his room. All throughout the meal, he couldn't stop wondering who Meia was and why she would send strangers to get her son.


	3. Chapter 2

Rasler looked out at the tower on the distant island, the boat he was standing on shaking on the waves. There were several times over the day when he thought the boat might collapse beneath him and his crew, but it had yet to do so, so he had faith. The sea water tickled his face as he looked out toward his destination.

A commotion started behind him, and when he turned, he saw the Chocobos were panicking. He was no Chocobo expert, so he couldn't quite say why, but he had a feeling they could sense something he and the crew couldn't. He walked over and reached out a hand, gently stroking his own, Boko.

"Calm now, Boko," he said softly. The Chocobo calmed down, but was still unnerved. He couldn't blame the poor bird, he too was beginning to feel something almost sinister, but he kept a calm face to keep the crew calm. Boko leaned into Rasler's hand and lightly nipped it, a sign of comfort and trust.

Rasler thought back to his meeting with Meia. She had unnerved him in ways he couldn't explain. Her presence alone was terrifying, the way she seemed so calm even when others made threats to her, how she held eye contact with him even when speaking to others. Her words rang in his ears now.

_Beware of what you find on that island. You won't be safe until you're back on land._

He wasn't sure what that meant. What was on the island that was so terrifying? She had told him that no one that had gone had returned.

_Why do you trust others to return your son to you, but not yourself?_

_Who said I don't trust myself?_

_Why else would you ask others to do this if you did not trust yourself?_

_I consider myself the world's greatest gamekeeper._

She thought of the return of her son as a game, and he was a pawn in it. All because his family couldn't stop spending gil like the idiots they were. He was going to hit one of them, whether it was his father or one of his older brothers.

"My lord, we have about another day's ride to shore," one of his men announced to him. "Are you sure you wish to continue?"

"Yes," Rasler sighed. They'd asked him that question every day since they started their journey, and it was wearing him thin. He stroked Boko's feathers again in an effort to remain calm and collected. One more day and he would be able to head home.

\---

Reks was restless. He wasn't entirely sure why he was, he just knew he was. Fran stroked his hair and hummed to him, but when he stood suddenly and walked to the window, she let him leave. She could tell it would be a sleepless night for him.

"What troubles you?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know," Reks admitted, "Just a bad feeling." Something stirred within him, something telling him there was a mysterious force coming to the island. He couldn't tell if it was good or evil, but he felt it, and it unsettled him.

Tiamat snored loudly and rolled onto her back. She began to mutter to herself in her sleep, something about gold and fire, her paws twitching in the air. Reks and Fran shared a look before he laughed and she rolled her eyes. Leave it to Tiamat to break the tension in the air.

"Try to rest," Fran instructed. "I leave tomorrow. Will you be alright with Bobbin and Tiamat?"

"I'll be fine," Reks replied. "It can't be too bad, right? The village, I mean."

"No. The other Weavers are kind, as long as you do not offend them. Perhaps you cannot rest because your nerves are high." Though it was worded as a question, the inflection of her voice made it clear it was a statement. Reks took a deep breath and nodded, climbing the many stairs to his room to sleep. Fran was right, he needed to at least try to sleep.

While usually his bed was comfortable, that night it felt as though he was sleeping on the cement floor. He couldn't get comfortable no matter what he did, no matter what position he rolled himself into, so he gave up trying. He was again pulled toward the window, where he looked out at the waters. It looked like a storm was coming, the sky cloudy, starless, terrifyingly dark.

Most wouldn't have been able to see very far, but Reks was used to the dark. As he looked out, a large shape caught his eye. He couldn't quite make out what it was, even for him it was too dark for that, so he created a small ball of light in his hand and threw it out the window. He watched each second of its movement, trying to gauge how far away the object was.

When it finally approached its target, the ball exploded like a firework, revealing a large ship approaching the island. Reks felt his breath leave his lungs as panic overtook him. Why was it coming toward the island? What would the people on the ship do?

He wanted to turn and warn Fran, to tell her what was happening, but he was frozen to his place. All he could do was watch the ship get larger.

\---

Rasler and his men were finally able to calm the Chocobos down. He was sure, though, that it was because they were too tired to continue their panic. It didn't stop his men from opening a bottle of Bhujerban Madhu and singing loudly as if they had accomplished some major goal.

"Are we close, Captain?" Rasler asked the ship's captain, an older man with gray hair and brown eyes. The old man grunted in reply, his eyes trained firmly ahead of them. His eyebrows were knitted together, looking like he was in deep thought, and when Rasler turned to look ahead of them, he saw why. A ball of light was coming toward them at an alarming rate.

"A Holy spell?" he asked softly.

"A hard spell to master," the captain stated. "Whoever cast it is a powerful mage."

"Will it harm us?"

"Won't know until it gets here."

Rasler didn't like that answer. If someone with great power had sent a ball of magic flying toward them, he wanted to be prepared for the worst, but he didn't want to alarm anyone if it was harmless.

Once it was above them, the ball of magic exploded above them, streaks of light falling down into the water. The men started to panic, throwing themselves onto the deck or throwing up Shell spells. Their glasses of Madhu spilled, which either covered some men in the alcoholic drink or caused them to slip and fall. Rasler would have found it amusing if he wasn't also in a state of panic.

When the light faded, he turned to his men and shouted at them to quiet down. They weren't injured, and they weren't under attack it seemed. He had somehow missed the Chocobos trying to escape their pen, but now that he was assessing the damage, he couldn't ignore them. He sighed, knowing it was going to be another round of damage control trying to calm them down.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kind of short chapter, but I needed to bridge the last chapter and this chapter. Next chapter, Reks and Rasler meet!


	4. Chapter 3

The early morning shone blue as Reks ran out of the tower, coming face to face with the ship as it docked. Fran ran after him, pushing him behind her protectively. She didn't trust the people on that ship, nothing good could come from it.

A ladder was thrown over the side of the ship and a very attractive man, not much older than Reks from what Fran could tell, descended from the ship. When his eyes met theirs, he approached them.

"Good morning," he greeted. "Are you Reks?" He approached the pair, but stopped when he saw the Viera reach for her bow. "I'm not here to harm anyone," he promised, "I am here to bring Reks back to his mother."

Fran eyed him warily, pushing Reks further toward the tower. "Go inside," she insisted, but he didn't listen. Instead, he pushed past her to approach the stranger.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Why did my mother send you?"

"My name is Rasler Heios Nabradia, prince of Nabradia. She sent me to return you safely to her."

"Why?"

There was uncertainty and distrust in Reks' eyes, and as much as he wanted to, Rasler couldn't blame him. In his eyes, Rasler could see a piece of his mother's spirit, that mysticism, and while Reks' eyes weren't as bright as hers, the blue of his eyes seemed so much like Meia. If he'd had black hair, he'd think he was looking at the male version of her.

"She wants you back home and I offered to bring you." There was no point in lying, but he didn't need to tell the whole truth, either. "I've heard you were making plans to return anyway. I can grant you safe passage, if you come with us." He waved behind himself to the ship rocking on the water. "Your Viera friend is welcome to join us if she chooses."

Reks looked back at Fran, who joined them, placing a hand on Reks' shoulder. "Do you wish to go?" she asked.

"I do want to go home," Reks replied with a nod. He turned to look at Rasler, who nodded politely. "I don't know if I trust him though."

"Wise choice," Rasler said, "You don't know me, so you can't possibly know I won't hurt you." He didn't know why he said that, but perhaps they both needed to hear it, and maybe, in a way, it made Reks feel better.

Fran was torn between going with Reks and going back to Balthier like she was supposed to. The decision was made for her, though, when Bobbin appeared, his gray robes a soft slate color in the morning light.

"I believe you have places to be, Fran," he said to her after saying their greetings. "You go, I'll stay with Reks and make sure he's unharmed." She hesitated, but nodded and walked to her canoe, stepping in, one wave her last goodbye from the island.

"I'll find you in the capital," she said before she pushed off, her strong arms pushing her away quickly.

Reks looked at Bobbin, who nodded and waved him toward the ship. "Don't worry," he said, "I won't let them hurt you. I've protected you since you were a child, I wouldn't let something happen to you now."

The Nabradian prince stepped forward and offered his hand to Reks as a gesture of good faith. Hesitantly, Reks took the offered hand and allowed himself to be led to the ladder, taking careful, calculated steps up it. At the top, he took the hands that were offered to help pull him up.

"Thank you," he said softly, but his words were unheard as the men that pulled him on turned to help the prince, then the weaver. Rasler waved his arm out and led them down below deck to the cabins.

"It's not much," Rasler admitted, "but it's something. Some of my men have been known to sleep on deck or in the chocobo pens. Here, I have something for you." Rasler pulled out something from a trunk at the foot of his bed. When he turned around, Reks saw that it was a blanket of bronze and blue. He ran his fingers over the fabric that was soft to the touch, feeling almost like the water below. "It gets rather cold at night out here on the water, I thought you might like something a bit warmer than what is offered to you already," Rasler explained.

"It's beautiful," Reks commented absentmindedly. Rasler pushed it into his hands, some of the fabric slipping and falling to tickle the length of Reks' arm.

"It's made from Nabradian silk," Rasler explained. "You can say what you want about us, but we make the finest silk."

Reks held back his comment about Viera silk, presuming Rasler had never even heard of it. In fact, Reks wouldn't have ever heard of it if it weren't for Fran bringing him a pillow made from it. Instead, he smiled softly and nodded, saying a thank you to the prince. Rasler showed Reks to the cabin that would be his for the trip, helping place the blanket across it.

"Could I rest?" Reks asked politely. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"Of course," Rasler replied. "I will be in my own cabin if you need me. As a prince, I always have things I must attend to, I am afraid."

Reks nodded and waited until Rasler had left before kicking off his shoes and crawling under the sheets. The bed wasn't very soft, but neither was his back on the island, admittedly, he'd just grown used to it. He buried his face in the pillow, the fabric a bit itchy after nine years of using a pillow made of the finest Viera fabric, and closed his eyes, taking a deep, calming breath. He was leaving his island, after ten years, and he was nervous. He decided to let his fatigue slip him into darkness.

When next he woke, the ship was rocking beneath his feet, and he walked out of his cabin with great difficulty. He leaned against the wooden walls, wondering how anyone could possibly trust such a monstrosity. The rocking continued and Reks found it made his stomach churn.

"It can take time to get used to."

Reks whipped around, though he regretted it, to find Rasler walking up to him. "How long?" Reks asked. The ship suddenly jerked, and Reks lost his footing, held up only by Rasler catching him in his arms. When Reks was righted, Rasler shook his head.

"It all depends on the person," he replied. "I was used to it almost immediately, but some of my men? Took them years, surprisingly. They like to think, and even say, they were born on the water, but in truth, they weren't. Are you hungry?"

In all honesty, no, Reks wasn't hungry. He was the opposite of hungry. He was nauseous beyond belief, but he nodded because the question was Rasler's offering, and it would be rude to refuse an offer from a royal. He was separated from society for ten years, but he wasn't stupid. Fran and Bobbin were amazing teachers.

Rasler took him to a small dining area. Reks didn't know ships had dining areas, Fran always told him they were small and cramped. Then again, this was a royal ship, so he figured they were larger, but he couldn't help but wonder how it stayed afloat. The ship was surely large and heavy enough to sink, so how did it keep from doing so? Magic? Float motes?

He was snapped from his thoughts when a bowl of stew was placed in front of him. He lifted his spoon, but mostly poked and prodded the pieces in the stew instead of eating them.

"Are you not hungry then?" Rasler asked before he took a bite of his own food. Reks shrugged his shoulders, unable to form words. He decided to fill his mouth with food to avoid having to speak, if it was at all possible. He was out of his element, and he didn't much want his voice to betray that.

"How long will we be on the water?" Reks asked after a moment of silence.

"It took about two months to make it to the island," Rasler explained. "As long as weather is good, we should make it back in that same time."

"Is it two months to land, or to Nabradia?" Reks asked. "I want off this thing as soon as I can." He didn't want to be rude, Rasler was being very kind to him and had offered to take him home, but he couldn't stand being on the water. He was shaky and queasy, and the feeling of needing to vomit hadn't left him yet. He wasn't used to water, as Rasler had said, since he hadn't left his island in ten years, and even then, he hadn't gone there by water. Bobbin had made a portal for them so they wouldn't be seen.

"We could reach land sooner if we are careful," Rasler replied, "We would be in enemy territory, though. I could send the crew down with the ship while we continue by chocobo."

"If we could, that would be preferable."

Rasler nodded in understanding. He could see how Reks' skin seemed a bit green. "When we are done with our breakfast, I will speak with our captain," the prince agreed. "I will travel with you by land. It will take longer, though."

"I know," Reks replied, "but I'm alright with that, and I'm sure my mother will be as well. She hasn't seen me in ten years, I'm sure a few extra months won't kill her."

"And your father?"

Reks shrugged at Rasler's question. "He writes, telling me he misses me and wished he knew where I was, but I can't imagine he'd be too concerned. He has my brother and his thieving ways to deal with, after all."

Rasler pondered some questions he had, deciding whether or not to ask. He decided to be bold. "If I may, why did your parents send you away?"

Reks tensed, and for a moment, Rasler thought he wouldn't say anything, or worse, yell at him. He opened his mouth to tell Reks he didn't need to answer, but he was cut off before he could. "My mother didn't tell you?" Reks asked, eyes turned away, down to the ground.

"No," Rasler admitted. "It was the one question she wouldn't answer."

"She cried the day she sent me away," Reks said. "She said she had no choice." Reks chuckled dryly, turning a large chunk in his bowl. "I had created a large storm in Rabanastre which almost destroyed the whole city. She said I would be turned into a weapon if the wrong people got their hands on me. I didn't understand what she meant. It wasn't until much later that Bobbin explained it to me. She was afraid of me becoming another version of her, a witch controlled by the man at the top, used to bring chaos and destruction to their enemies. When I asked why I had so much power, I thought Bobbin would tell me it was because my parents were so good with magic. Instead, he told me that my mother, or one of them, I suppose, is the esper Ultima, the High Seraph."

In his shock, Rasler dropped his spoon, the utensil falling with a _clang_  to the ground. Reks finally met Rasler's eyes and nodded. "It was quite a shock to me, too," he said. "Fran had just finished telling me all about the espers and what they did. To think that not only was I the son of one, but the queen, I didn't believe it. Not at first. But then, as I was taught to control my magic, it began to make sense. Not even my parents to use and control the Holy spell like I could, and Ultima is the Holy esper. That was why my mother was so worried about me all those years ago. After that, I couldn't blame her for doing what she did."

He scooped up the chunk he'd been turning over in the bowl, finally forcing down some food. It was a potato, he'd noted. Good, he liked potatoes.

"So, you are half esper then," Rasler said softly, disbelief lacing his voice. "Do I need to be afraid?"

"I haven't had a violent outburst like the one I'd had ten years ago," Reks replied, "so you should be safe. Then again, nothing has happened to me that would make me angry in ten years, so I'm not positive. But I do know how to control my powers, so for now, my answer is no."

Rasler nodded. "You said your brother is a thief?"

Reks laughed, and Rasler was glad to note that there was some humor behind it that time. "Many have threatened to cut his hands off if they catch him, but my father's always there to threaten them back. And then he probably smacks Vaan, who knows? Though, knowing my father, he wouldn't. He's always had a soft spot for us."

"My father never hesitated to take the belt to us," Rasler admitted. "My brothers praise him, but I avoid him as much as possible. I have scar from where he hit me too hard once."

Reks blinked in surprise. He couldn't imagine a king striking his child. "Can I see?" he asked before he could stop himself. He wasn't expecting Rasler to let him, Fran and Bobbin never agreed to let him see hidden scars. To his surprise, Rasler pushed back the fabric against his skin, revealing the dark skin of his clavical, where a light stripe ran diagonally down it. Reks couldn't see where it began or ended, but he didn't need to.

It was a long scar, that much was certain. Reks raised his fingers and ran them across it absentmindedly. Strangely, Rasler seemed comforted by the gesture, an odd intimacy behind it. He didn't freely show the scar to people, only those who cared for him personally, and never let any of them touch it. He couldn't explain why, but he didn't want Reks to stop.

Reks seemed to realize what he was doing and pulled away. Rasler replaced his clothing, straightening it out before standing. "I will go speak with the captain," he assured and left Reks alone with his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 4

Reks sighed in relief when his feet touched solid land. He looked over to find Rasler talking with the members of his crew, many of whom wanted to come with the prince, but he was adamant that they go on ahead. "We'll be fine," he assured them. "We'll meet you in Nabradia. Now go, that's an order!"

He turned, wrapping a scarf around his head, and walked over to Reks. "Are they following me?" he asked softly. Reks looked over Rasler's shoulder and shook his head.

"You seem to have scared them with that order," he answered. "They're leaving now."

"Good." They both waved goodbye to the crew, who waved back. "My father will be furious," Rasler added as the ship turned and headed away. His voice was laced with the faintest hint of laughter.

"Isn't that supposed to be bad?" Rasler asked as they headed off, toward the chocobo stable.

Rasler shrugged. "Perhaps," he replied, "but I have no cares in the world to give about his anger anymore." Reks placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look. "It's fine, I promise," Rasler assured him, patting the hand on his shoulder. "I've never gotten along well with my father." He couldn't help but run his fingers over the scar on his chest, protected by the leather armor he was wearing.

The armor looked better on Reks, if he was being honest. They'd found some in a muted red that fit him perfectly, while Rasler's was a dark brown. The color suited Reks.

"It's warm out," Rasler said after a moment of silence. "You should get a scarf to cover your head, to keep it from getting burnt."

Reks tapped a finger to his lip in thought. "I'm not sure I _can_  burn," he said after a moment, his face scrunched up in concentration. "I've spent my entire life on an island in the middle of nowhere, most of which I spent in the sun. Not a single instance of burning." Rasler looked at him incredulously. "I think it's the esper blood."

Rasler let out a soft sigh. "Right," he said. "I forgot I'm escorting precious esper cargo."

Reks rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm still a person," he said, a little irritated. "I'm not some object you have to take to my mother. And I'm not a demon either." He said the last statement sternly, pointing an accusatory finger at the prince. "I'm not stupid, I know what people say about the espers."

"I didn't think of you as a demon," Rasler stated. "And I meant no offense with my other statement."

Rasler couldn't figure out where he was stumbling so much socially. He was a people person, someone who could sway someone to do what he wanted just by turning on a bit of charm, so why was he struggling so much with Reks?

The younger man looked around in awe and fear. It was a lot to take in, their surroundings, but perhaps such a large city was  _too much_ for a man who had spent his entire life secluded from society.

 _I'm not used to dealing with someone who doesn't understand how the world works_ Rasler thought to himself. That had to be why he was struggling. Most people he spoke to could understand what he meant when he said things, and when they didn't they were willing to listen to him make his apologies. Reks, though...he was hard to read and unpredictable.

"Are you tired?" Rasler asked. Reks had moved closer to him as people passed and, at some point, grabbed his arm to prevent separation. "Reks?"

Reks snapped his attention to the prince at the sound of his name. He was clearly overwhelmed by the look on his face. "Why don't we go to an inn and get a room to rest?" Rasler suggested. Reks nodded, letting out an almost inaudible sigh of relief.

"That sounds nice," he answered. "I could use some sleep, since I didn't get much on the boat."

Rasler led the way to the nicest inn the city had to offer. It was lower Archadia, so it wasn't the nicest the kingdom had to offer, which was in the heart of the capitol, but it was better than sleeping on the ship. The room had two beds, a large bathroom, and even a kitchen. They could go to the night market, pick up some ingredients, and make their own food so they could eat in the comfort of privacy.

Once they entered the room, Reks moved to the beds, claiming the one by the doors of the balcony by sitting down on it. He took his shoes off and pulled himself fully onto it. "This is the nicest bed I've ever used," he commented absentmindedly. He looked up at Rasler, who was coming into the sleeping area and sit on one of the plush chairs. "My bed on the island wasn't great."

"Well, enjoy it," Rasler said, waving a hand. "I think I'm going to try and get some work done. Go ahead and rest, you look as tired as you say you are." Reks raised and eyebrow at him, but didn't complain. He really was tired.

"Is...is there anything else to sleep in?" he asked, tugging lightly at the red leather wrapped around his torso. "This is tight."

Rasler tapped his fingers against the end table next to him before he stood and opened the closet. When he closed it, he had a pristine white robe in his hand. "It's not much, but it'll be more comfortable than armor," he explained as he handed it to Reks, who took it gratefully.

"Thank you," Reks said softly. He waited for Rasler to start working before he changed, tugging the leather armor off and pulling the plush robe on, savoring the softness against his skin. The only thing he'd ever felt that was softer than it was the robe Bobbin had made for him to wear on cold nights.

Pressing the soft fabric of the robe to his face as he laid down, Reks fell into a deep slumber.

Rasler looked over at him periodically as he worked, keeping an eye on him to make sure he was adjusting well. Reks was sleeping much better than he had on the ship, which wasn't hard to do, but he didn't seem to be waking anytime soon. Good. That gave Rasler time to finish what he needed to.

He turned back to the paper in front of him, twirling his pen between his fingers as he contemplated what to write. The only word on the paper was Meia, the name of the eventual recipient of the letter.

_Meia,_

_I made it to the island and have gotten Reks to the mainland. He felt ill on the ship and asked to return by foot, so it will take longer than expected to return him to you. He is doing well, he is in good health. As I write this, he is sleeping._

_Rasler_

Perhaps not his best letter, but Meia was a hard woman to write to. Best to just give her the facts and move on, no pleasantries required.

Which felt strange to Rasler because he always exchanged pleasantries, even in letters, but Meia didn't strike him as the type of woman to mince words, so it worked. He folded the letter up and sealed it with his family crest, placing it to the side to deliver later. He grabbed another piece of paper and began working on other things for the time being.

Hours passed in silence, the only sound being Rasler's pen scraping the paper. He looked up again when he heard faint rustling from the bed, finding Reks waking from his slumber.

"You're up," Rasler commented absentmindedly. Reks rubbed his eyes and pushed himself into a sitting position, looking over at the prince. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Reks replied tiredly, "but groggy. What are you writing?"

Rasler put the paper to the side and placed the pen on the table. "Paperwork," Rasler explained. "Deathly boring I'm afraid."

"I know all about boring paperwork," Reks stated, stretching his arms over his head. "Bobbin showed me some once when he came to visit me."

"Are you hungry?" Now that he wasn't working, Rasler noted that he felt a bit hungry and wondered if his companion felt the same. They hadn't eaten since that morning on the ship, and Reks hadn't been able to stomach much, still feeling sick from the rocking of the boat.

Reks nodded softly, his blonde hair swaying into his face, which he pushed back behind his ear. "Yeah, a bit," he spoke, standing up from the bed. "Are we going to get food?"

"We can," Rasler replied, "or we can have some brought to the room."

In lieu of an answer, Reks walked to the balcony doors and opened them, stepping out to look over the edge. They were up high enough that he could see the city well and get a feel for how busy the streets were, but not so high for him to get hit by vertigo. He contemplated Rasler's suggestion before saying, "We should go out."

Standing, Rasler nodded. "I have a letter that needs to be sent," he informed Reks, "so we can stop by and deliver it before looking for something to eat."

"That sounds fine," Reks said and walked back into the room, closing the doors behind him. When he pulled the robe off to replace the leather armor, Rasler walked into the large kitchen to wait for him, letter in hand.

Reks appeared a moment later, clad again in red armor, pulling on the leather gloves that came with the armor. He looked prepared for battle, not a night on the town looking for food, but it was all they had, so it worked. Rasler just hoped no one got suspicious of the two men walking around in fighting gear.

Thankfully, once they stepped out of the inn, no one batted an eye at them, simply letting them be. This was southern Archades, where travelers from other kingdoms arrived often, so they mustn't have thought anything was off about the two men wandering around in leather armor. It helped that the lighter gear looked more like hunter's garb than that of soldiers.

"Over here," Rasler said, pointing toward the post office. "The letter." Reks nodded and followed Rasler, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Rasler," Reks called when the prince started to get separated from him, too many people passing between them and putting distance between them. It wasn't until he lost sight of the prince entirely that Reks began to panic, looking this way and that to try and find him. People pushed around him, some making comments to him, some in foreign languages he didn't recognize, but he couldn't move.

The soft touch of a hand on his arm scared him, whipping around to see who it was. He came face-to-face with Rasler, who also looked a bit shaken up, though not as much. "Are you alright?" he asked. Reks nodded weakly, but gripped the offered hand tightly. "I got pulled away by some street vendor," Rasler explained as he led Reks to the post office, not letting go of his hand for a moment.

The office wasn't what Reks expected. Along the back wall were several mailboxes marked in a language he couldn't understand, tended to by a young Nu Mou. The walls were lined with pictures of Nu Mou delivering papers in rain, snow, even tornadoes. They were very clearly proud of what they did.

"Hello," came the rapsy voice of an old Nu Mou, hunched over more than the people already were. "How may I help you today?"

"I need a letter delivered to Dalmasca," Rasler explained, walking up to the counter and presenting his letter. "It is urgent."

The old Nu Mou reached out and took the letter from the prince, inspecting the seal closely. "And you said it is urgent, Your Highness?" he asked.

"Yes," Rasler replied. "To be delivered to the Azure Witch." Reks looked at him with an uncomfortable look, but Rasler didn't see it. The Nu Mou leaned back in his seat and stroked his chin.

"It will cost more to deliver to her," he explained. "She is a dangerous woman, after all." Reks opened his mouth to protest, but a tight squeeze to his hand was enough to tell him to shut it and stay quiet.

"Whatever you need, I can make," Rasler answered. "Name your price."

"Three hundred gil." Rasler produced a small bag from the pouch on his hip and gave it to the Nu Mou man. "Pleasure doing business with you, Your Highness," he said and bowed. Rasler nodded his head and turned toward the door, leading the way to it.

"Your Highness!" a new voice called. Both Rasler and Reks turned back the way they had come, seeing the younger Nu Mou had moved toward them. It was a woman in a uniform. "Please be careful if you plan to ride back to Nabradia by chocobo. There have been rumors of kidnappings around the border."

"Thank you for the warning," Rasler said before stepping back out into the city.

It was busy as always. He gripped Reks' hand tighter and led him through the city, the pair looking for something that would satisfy both of them for the evening. They found a tavern that wasn't very crowded, just enough to fill up the lower level where all the drinking took place, so Reks and Rasler made their way up to the balcony where they were given some food that had been prepared already.

"Busy night?" Rasler asked their server when she brought their food out.

"Afraid so," she replied, sounding apologetic and like she was on the verge of tears. "We only have this left to serve, so I hope you like it."

"Anything is lovely, dear," Rasler replied and smiled at her. She smiled back in relief and went to get them something to drink to go along with their dinner.

Reks picked at the food for a moment before taking a bite. It was good, though he couldn't tell what it was. "Are we leaving tomorrow?" he asked after he'd had a few bites.

"Yes," Rasler replied, putting his eating utensils down for the moment. "Early tomorrow morning to beat the crowd and get the best chocobos Girdy has to offer. It'll take the better part of the day to reach the border, and then the rest to get to the small village where we can sleep. We'll need to get some food before we leave so we have something to eat while we are traveling."

"Then we'd best not stay out long," Reks replied, pointing to the window. "It's getting late."

Rasler nodded. "Indeed it is," he replied. "After we finish here, we should return to the inn and sleep."

Reks nodded. They finished their dinner in silence, then made their way back to the inn. Changing into the plush robes, they both laid down in their beds to sleep, but as the city came to life below them, they both found sleep eluded them.


End file.
